An Enders blood
by spalter222
Summary: When the world of Minecraftia is in danger, a group of friends must save it. Rated T for...Reasons...
1. Chapter 1

An Enders blood.

This is a tell of Mike.

He is from the village of Navaira. He does not know it yet, but with the help of a few friends, he will save his people.

This is his story.

As I watch the pig from behind a tree, I attack. It tries to run, but its no use. I pick up the bloody porkchop it dropped and placed it in my bag.

I squint against the early morning sun and push the black hair out of my face. I`ve been given the duty to find food for the village.

I am Mike of Navaira. Its a small town with less than twenty people.

Spotting a cow off in the distance in make a stride for it.

As I pull my iron sword out of its steath, the sound of crunching leaves catches my attenion.

I turn and slash, expecting to see a creeper, but the sword catches in mid-air.

"Hey Mike!" A familar voice pipes out. "What ya doin?"

A girl dressed in a green hoodie and jeans is standing in front of me. Her brown hair gleaming. Spalter.

She is one of my friends from school. When I use to forget a crafting recipe, there she was. No one is sure why she was named so oddly.

"Uh, nothing just killing some stuff." I reply sticking the iron sword back in its steath.

"Oh no! You didn`t kill any cats did you!?" She says in her high pitched voice.

"Spalter, we can`t eat cats..." I sigh. Knowing that she lost her cat a few days ago.

"Oh yeah, forgot. Well,if you see a gray cat let me know!"She says and hops into the trees branches.

She stops before she jumps onto the next branch and looks back to me.

"Nexus said he needs you by the mines by the way." She hops out of sight.

I look back over to the cow and sigh. Nexus is my best friend. The cow can wait.

As I walk away from it, I say to no one.

"Next time cow, next time..."


	2. Chapter 2

**First,before we begin,I would like to annouce the newest character and winner!The winner is...Sodacan7! One of my very faithful readers! It would be awesome if you guys could check out his stories "Legends of Minecraftia" or "The Azure war!" Hes a good friend and I`m sure he`d appericate it! The new character will be Josh "Sodacan" his nickname will be Sodacan!**

**And with that, let the story comense!**

I walk along the dirt path to the mines and hear more loud footsteps behind me. I draw my sword and slash at the air.

I stop in time to see Josh. Or "Sodacan" as his nickname would suggest. He puts his hands in his hoodie pocket and nods.

"Where we goin'?"He asks as he follows behind me.

"Mines, Nexus needs me." I shrug.

We finally reach the mines and theres something wrong,I know it. Nexus wouldn`t call me out unless something was wrong.

With a feeling of dread, I run in and go to the time in desk. The receptionist gives me right away through the tunnel and I rush down.

About halfway down, a sharp, metallic smell pierces my nostrils. The tunnel opens up and the clearing is dark. The only illumination comes from some redstone in the corner.

My shoes give off a tacky sound and I`m standing in a pool of liquid. I can`t tell what,probaly water.

Sodacan followed me down and is standing beside me, heaving, trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He says between breaths.

"Do you have a light?"I ask him and he pulls a torch out of his satchel. I place it down and gasp.

The liquid forming around my feet is a deep scarlet, almost black. The smell knocks me back, and I realize the stench now.

Blood.

The floor is covered with it and theres a trail leading over to the corner near the redstone. I run over to the figure, who appears to be writhing in pain and place the torch down beside it.

A man wearing a striped jacket, a red streak down his black hair and a pickaxe at his side. My vision blurs and I realize whats happened.

"Nexus..." I barely whisper.

He looks up at me and his face is filled with horror. A deep guage under his eye and bruises all over his arms.

"The endermen, they came, after me, no escape,..."He gasped."You,go, run, they will, find you," He looked at Sodacan and back to me.

"Avenge me..." And with that his breathing slowed and his eyes glazed.

"Shit, man..." Sodacan said. "What should we do?"

"I...I don`t k-" I was cut off by a familar voice ringing about the tunnel.

"Oh,hey guys wha-"It was Spalter,She stopped and went pale when she saw Nexus dead. "What, the hell, happened..." She almost broke down crying.

Nexus had been her brother.

And now hes dead.

**Well, that was sad. I decided to write a little chapter before bed. So, that should leave your brains craving for more until tommorow! So Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah. The reason it takes longer to get chapters out on this story than Blockiness, is because its hard to write to stories on the same day.**

**Lets get on with it!**

Maybe we should go back to the village, but we don't. We all just stand there, speachless. The smell of death surrounds us, threating to smuther us all. I'm not sure who decides to break the silence or why, but eventually, we find ourselves back at the village.

We all spilt up, wordlessy. Spalter heads home, I go to the town hall, and Sodacan goes home as well.

"Oh, good day, Mike! Whats the matter?"The mayor asked as I walked in.

"N-Nexus.." I take a deep breath. "Nexus is dead."

His face paled and pulled my closer.

"How?" He whispered.

"Something about...Endermen I think."

He walked away and went to the phone. He picked it up and called the mines. He arranged for them to pick up Nexus's body for a burial.

"Don`t we need to close down the mines?" I heard someone say from behind. Spalter, her dad and little brother were standing in the doorway.

"No. Closing the mines would limit our profit." He said flatly. "Mike," He turned back to me, "I need you to go explore that tunnel. See what was going on down there."

I nodded and started walking to the mines.

When I reached them, I followed the blood path down the tunnel. When I came to the large opening, I paused and looked around. There was a bright purple glow coming from the corner.

I walked over to the source and saw a thick, purple liquid mixed in with the blood. Curious, I took a small container from my satchel and scooped up the liquid.

I'm not sure what told me to do this, But it seemed important. I placed it back in my bag and turned to leave.

Then it appeared. An Enderman. I had only heard of them twice before. Once when I was little, and when Nexus died.

I knew not to look at it, but it didn't seem to care. It grabbed my satchel and knock me down.

When I got back up it was gone. What did it want with my bag? What was that purple stuff?

**So yeah, short chapter! Also, Jade from "Legends of Minecraftia" is a character dedicated to me! YAY! Thanks Sodacan7!**


End file.
